


My Throne

by isillome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isillome/pseuds/isillome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not going to lie, Porn just straight up porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Throne

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing porn be kind

 Law advanced closer to Luffy, his eyes narrowing to near slits as he watched the dark haired boy pant and strain against the rope. The room wavering with the tension and heat building by the moment. “Ohh Luffy-ya, if only you could see yourself.”

His voice a deep baritone made Luffy whimper in need thrusting in the air desperate for a touch. Reaching forward Law skimmed his rough fingertips down taunt chest and abs pressing his body into the bed. Sweat glistened off both their bodies, one shining in the moonlight coming through the long window and the other shrouded in midnight darkness.

Leaning down Law breathed hotly on erect rosy buds, licking his lips barely touching the tops. A moan slipped from Luffy’s lips, swollen from biting to keep the noises in. Pulling at the restraint he groaned louder in annoyance rolling his head back onto the pillow. Law had been at this for more than Luffy could remember. Him tied to the bed, his cock straining against the slightest breeze and almost begging for release. How much longer could he hold out?

Law kisses up and down his neck, nipping with his teeth occasionally leaving marks that are sure to look nasty tomorrow. But Luffy wants that, god he wants it so bad. Wants to see the burns on his writs from the rope, wants to feel the burn when he walks, sits, _thinks_ about it. He wants law to fuck him thoroughly. “Laww _please_ ”

But his plea goes unheard, Luffy knows what law wants and knows that it will be a while yet before he can have his break. And he’s prepared for it, he will accept anything and everything law gives him. Another whine escapes him as Law sucks on a practically sensitive place that rests behind his ear. “Can you beg for it, Luffy-ya? Really _beg”_ He says it in such a sultry voice while licking the shell of his ear Luffy can’t help but let the shiver he feels over take his body.

He knows he should beg, wants to throw all his pride out the window. He knew he needed to leave it at the door when getting into this with the captain of the heart pirates. But stubbornness runs deep and he wanted to make this time between them last.

His body betrays his thoughts though as his hips thrust upward gasping, but is thwarted by laws hand stopping him as he tried to get more of the man above him. Sitting up Law looked down at the man before him before swooping down taking a nipple into his mouth.

Luffy’s body jerked pushing his body harder into Laws mouth needing to feel the teeth tugging at them feel the tongue wrap around them. Groaning Luffy took this moment to entangle his legs around Laws waist trapping him, bringing him down to grind his hardened cock against cloth. “ _Law I want you to fuck me till I know only your name, till it’s a pray I on my lips.”_

Now it was time for Law to moan loving how dirty this was. His tongue poked in and out of his lips traveling down taunt torso dipping his muscle into Luffy’s navel smirking at the shiver that went through the tied mans and to his.

His hot breath ghosted over the head of Luffy’s cock and Luffy attempted to buck his hips into the warm cavern that he knew awaited him but again his hands held him firm. “Don’t be like that Luffy-ya. We want to take this slow remember?”

He says take it slow as a second later his head is bobbing on Luffy’s dick like he’s done this a hundred times. Maybe he has, who was keeping track anyway? Law licks the underside running his bottom teeth along the veins there and Luffys swears, swears like the sailor he always wanted to be, swear like he can’t get a thought through his head other than swearing. Luffy refuses to miss this. Seeing law swallow around him hollowing his cheeks to suck particualary hard at the head.

It’s beautiful and Luffy can feel his release coming pooling down in his gut. Law moved his hand to pump the rest of Luffy’s dick twisting and pulling. It allows Luffy the chance he has to use Laws throat and mouth as he please and does he take it.

Pistoling into the mouth of his lover he gasps and chokes. He is so close so very close. And he hears Law choke and in the back of his mind he worries if Law will be able to talk tomorrow. But he would silently love that knowing it was his cock that was there and did this. It was his mark so to speak.

But it’s when Law hums that he can’t hold it any longer and releases with a scream of Laws name. His hips stutter and pause holding in Laws mouth as the man milks him for what’s he’s worth, drinking it all not letting a drop escape.

It one of the sexiest things Luffy’s ever seen as Law gets on his knees licking his finger tips that are coated in precome. “That was fast, Luffy-ya”

Hiding his head in shame he knows, but it was his fault! Rejecting him for over an hour and then suddenly a blow job! Exhausted and tired Luffy lets his head rest against the pillow thinking that was all there as to it. But when he feels Laws rough fingertips back on his cock bringing it to life his eyes widen in surprise. _Again!_ Pressing his fingertips into the slit smearing the white substance beading at the head Law gave a few pumps with his other hand massaging Luffys balls.

God it felt so good, it all felt so good. His fingers were strong and thin and knew just where to touch on a body. “Yesyesyesyesy!”

Removing his hands from Luffy’s nether regions he reached forward and undid Luffy’s ropes that bound him. Now completely free he did waste a moment before wrapping his hands around Laws neck and bringing him down for a kiss.

Well more of teeth and tongue then anything but neither cared, they pressed their bodies as close as they could feeling every crease and expanse of skin they could. But Luffy needs more. This is not filling him the way he needed. He wanted to feel like he was being ripped apart from his ass, and if Law was going to take his time then fuck that.

Or well fuck him.

Flipping them around he glared down at Law quickly hooking his fingers under the man’s boxers and ripping them from his body throwing them away like the offending piece that it was. Laws cock sprung free standing proud and pulsing. He guessed he wasn’t the only one holding it back. But he intended to help Law with this.

Straddling hips Luffy placed one hand upon Laws tattooed chest panting heavily while the other ran up his body caressing it like Law had done not long ago. And Law watched taking in the sight of Luffy above him, placing his fingers in his mouth and sucking. Twirling his tongue on the digits. Removing them with a small pop he kept eyes locked with Law while his slithered behind him and traced his tight puckered ring before pushing a finger inside. Keeping his hand on Laws chest to keep from falling over he continued to thrust his finger stretching enough to accommodate another finger scissoring them. Making his anus bigger for something even more.

Three fingers deep and Luffy couldn’t take anymore, he needed the real thing. These fingers of his were just too thin, not long enough not good enough. Taking them out he used the hand already slick with saliva to pump Laws weeping dick before aligning himself.

“It’s fine if you want to take your sweet ass time, but I need this _now.”_ Impaling himself on Laws dick he threw his head back in a silent scream. There as the burn he was looking for, hoping for. His legs quivered as he tried to keep himself still. Looking down at Law with half lidded eyes he was happy to see Law panting eyes squeezed tightly shut. He wanted this to be pleasurable for both sides, leaning forward he moaned loudly as the action caused Law to press against his walls.

Hissing at the feeling of his dick being tightened on Law reached up to grab at Luffy’s hips digging his fingers into the soft flesh there. This would be his mark. “Yeah?” Law ground out, thrusting his hips up slightly in an asking manner.

“Ah-yeah just- _fuck,_ let me do this, okay?”

Placing his hands back onto Laws chest he pushed off his thighs shaking from the pleasure coursing through his body. He pushed off Law helping him lift by his hips till nothing but the head was left still inside and taking a deep breath smacked down.

Arching his back he felt drool leak from the side of his mouth trailing down his chin, he wanted control and Law was giving it to him, his own pace and it felt amazing. Law moaned out biting his lips his penis suddenly being enveloped by this warmth, he wouldn’t last long.

Luffy went at that pace for a couple thrusts, lifting to the head and slamming himself back down, skin slapping in the empty room along with their moans and pants.

But this pace was agonizingly slow and the buildup was killing Luffy he knew he wanted to do his own pace, however it seemed like Laws was so much more satisfying.

“Come on Luffy-ya, _Use me._ ” Law hoarsely ground out shifting his hips up to meet Luffy’s downwards fall.

The suddenly it was fastfast _fast_ , the slow pace was no longer and Luffy was pounding himself onto Laws cock now, clenching when buried deep grinding when hips met.

“Law Law Law yes there oh god yes! Yes!!” Laws name spilled from Luffy’s lips like a prayer making the penis within him twitch at the sound. They were close, the tightening walls and the pull of his balls Law knew they would last a few more seconds before they broke their walls.

Bringing a hand from Luffy’s hips he fisted the man’s penis stroking it with vigor and Luffy let a chocked noise leave his mouth at the stimulation bombarding his body. Leaning down he met with law in an open kiss whispering “ _Law.”_ in between openings. “I’m coming..”

And then Luffy’s hips stilled freezing up as his body tensed and a scream echoed in the room. His seed shooting out onto Laws chest. His body adding pressure to Laws member had him releasing into Luffy his hips snapping up, riding out the orgasm.

Luffy fell onto him, breathing deeply at the smell of law, smiling widely at the emotion filling him. Running his hands through hair freckled with white Luffy stared into Laws eyes, hoping this love he felt would never turn to rust.

**Author's Note:**

> sucks major


End file.
